User blog:Lyndongwapo/CC002 - Exalia, the Valiant Hunter
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee,range |health = 65 |attack = 85 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 562.4 (+92.2) |mana = 326.2 (+45) |damage= 55.23 (+3.75) |range = 175 (575) |armor = 23.45 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.575 (+0.285%) |healthregen = 8.21 (+0.82) |manaregen = 5.78 (+0.59) |speed = 355 }} Exalia, the Valiant Hunter is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Exalia can switch stances as being a Melee or Ranged, and each switch has also unique set of normal abilities. Melee when she target an enemy at her 175 unit attack range. And Ranged if she target an enemy at 176 to 575 unit attack range. }} }} :}} Switch into Ranged then fires a powered shot toward the target unit. Both of them knock away to each other until it reach the maximum Attack Range of Exalia. This shot deal Physical Damage, slow for over 2 seconds and it proc on-hit effects but does not critically strikes. |leveling= % |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=6 seconds |range=350 }} :}} Switch into Melee then dash toward the target unit. It will deal physical damage, reduce target's armor defense for over 3 seconds and it proc on-hit effects but does not critically strikes. |leveling= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=6 seconds |range=550 }} }} :}} After every Switch from Range mode, his next attack will slash the target 3 times but each deal 35% of his Attack Damage. |description2= Exalia's every basic Melee attacks apply in over that stacks effect for up to many times. This will trigger on his next Critical Strike attack that deal bonus physical damage equal to target's maximum health per stack of mark. |description3=After triggering Mark, she gain bonus attack speed but cannot do critical strikes in over 5 seconds. |leveling2= of target's maximum health |leveling3 = }} :}} After every Switch from Melee mode, her next Ranged attack will grant a Critical Strike. |description2 = Exalia's range attack will gain a in over for every attack she released. grants Exalia bonus attack range every attack and it will trigger if any enemy unit enter at her 250 unit radius surrounding Zone. |description3= After triggering Stack, she gain a shield and gain bonus Movement Speed in over 5 seconds. |leveling2= units |leveling3 = }} }} :}} Readies herself in over 3 seconds, where next attack she take will be dodged it using her weapon to nullify the damage. If the attacking target is at her 200 range, she will counter strike dealing physical damage. After counter strike, she fully resets her countdown timer on auto-attack. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 200 units }} :}} Dash toward the target position then grant her next basic attack in over 4 seconds a bonus Magic Damage. |leveling= |range= 500 units |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Exalia uses her great and experienced Tracking Senses, which on active a panel of champion is appeared on the right side so that she can choose who were the Hunted Champion. Hunted Champion applies True Sight once it reveals their vision in the map that lasts in over 7 seconds. She also gain bonus movement speed when she enter at the Hunting Zone, which is 3000 unit surrounding radius of the marked unit. |leveling= % |cooldown= 65 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 4500 }} }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Exalia is a hunter of a great jungle together with her two brothers. They are a good team in hunting down monsters and they consider themselves as a great Tracker. But one day they encounter a savaging beasts lived in the dungeon found at the heart of jungle where their tracking abilities may have been surpasses by this beast. They are stalked and attacked during at night, 2 of her friends were killed during that surprise attack and she is the only survivor running through the jungle. Until she hit through my mechanized restrainer shocking invisible wall, then collapsed and losing consciousness. I saw him on that spot, brought her to my super mechanized underground hideout and cure her wounds. She wokes up then she told me all of about herself then the event happened during that night. I was shocked, mad, feared and confused in an unexplained mixed emotions after I heard the stalking beast. That beast was my goal to hunt down and kill it for revenge. Then Exalia offer a hand to help me out to hunt down that beast, I made the Deathly Judgementor Mechanized Hunting Gunblade which it is carefully calculated and was made for hunting down that monster. But I was worried, since she never comeback in here, I hope shes safe in there. After many days have past I found her name in the news she was being hunted by the Piltover peacemakers, said she was part of the Freelance defender. And I think shes ok. - Grem It was very dark, a beast mark her presence, it leap toward her silently then takes a slash. Exalia defend herself with her weapon then knock away then the beast disappear waiting another time to attack safely. It is very clever beast, until Exalia found it, she release bullets but the beast dodges it leaps again toward her, but then Exalia use her weapon as a blade to counter every slashes and vicious attack of the beast. Until a guy with a great weapon intrudes, he help Exalia defeats the beast until the dawn comes the beast ends its life.The day after the battle with the beast Exalia found out that the beast was never a beast before it was a person who biologically experimented by the Zaun mad scientist. It was Castro, the Peacemaker helped her, he said this beast was hunted by the group because it has known to be one of the attacker in the piltover. Castro invited Exalia for their group in order to find the true balance in this Valoran and also to take revenge in the opposing town the Zaun. Freelance Defender Team *Castro, the PeaceMaker (reworked): Castro,the Peacemaker *Exalia, the Valiant Hunter (reworked): Exalia,the Valiant Hunter *Xena, the Vanguard: Xena, the Vanguard OLD CHAMPION Hide= |-|OLD Version= |alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee,range |health=6 |attack=7 |spells=3 |difficulty=8 |hp = 562.4 (+92.2) |mana = 326.2 (+45) |damage= 55.23 (+3.75) |range = 175 (575) |armor = 23.45 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.575 (+0.285%) |healthregen = 8.21 (+0.82) |manaregen = 0 (+0.1) |speed = }} Exalia, the Valiant Hunter is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Champion Concept no. 002. Abilities While attacking in melee, she passively gain an increasing attack speed by 8% per second in over 5 second, maximum of 40%, then gain 5/10/15 plus 30% of amount of Hunter Price as Bonus Physical Damage. * While in ranged, she passively deal an additional of 25/50/75 plus 65% of amount of Hunter Price as magic damage then apply mark of Hunter for 2 seconds, in every sixth attack. This mark apply true sight to the target. *She will gain 1 amount of Hunter Price every time she kills smaller units, doubled if bigger units then tripled if it is enemy champion. This Hunter Price serves as experience of a hunter. }} | }} Dash backward for 300-units away from the targeted unit, while leaving a shot toward the unit. This will deal basic attack plus bonus physical damage to the target unit then slows the target for over 2 seconds. This will proc on-hit effects. |leveling= plus 45% amount of Hunter Price % |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=6 seconds |range=350 }} She will dash toward the target unit, then strike the target dealing basic attack plus bonus physical damage, which it applies on-hit effects. This will also apply 0.5 second stun to the target then reduce their Armor Defense by 20% in over 3 second. |leveling= plus 45% of Hunter Price |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=6 seconds |range=550 }} | }} Her next basic attack will slash the target three times in over 1 second. Each attack perform different slashes, the first slash do the upper slash, second is down blow then third slash will be straight stab. If the slashes do critical strike it will apply effects. |description2 =Critical Slashes * If Upper Slash critically strikes, the target will knocked up for a duration. *If Down Blow critically strikes, the target will reduce their defence in over 2 second. *If Straight Stab critically strikes, it will deal an additional of physical damage based on their missing health. |leveling= plus 15% of Hunter Price plus 25% of Hunter Price |leveling2 = * * % * |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} Release a fast shot toward the target lane after a short delay, 0.35 second, which it will deal physical damage to first unit it hit. If he hit an enemy, she will gain bonus movement speed toward the seen target. |description2 = Missile Speed: 2100 units per second. |leveling= plus 55% of Hunter Price % |cost= 115 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range = 1100 }} | }} Strikes the target unit, by greatly slashing which it will deal physical damage then knock the target away from her for 150-range then slows the target for 75% in over 0.5 second. |leveling= plus 25% of amount of Hunter Price |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 180 }} Gain a Shield for 4 seconds, while shield persists, she reduce all incoming physical attacks and magical spells by 20%. |leveling= plus 75% of Hunter Price |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} | }} She tracks the target unit by marking the target enemy champion. This track marks the target by applying true sight, then Exalia gain bonus movement speed moving toward the target unit, she will also become invisible when moving toward the tracked unit but reveals herself until she reaches the vicinity of a tracked unit at 600-range. This will also increase her damage dealt to the tracked target by 15%. This track will last for 7 seconds. |leveling= % |cooldown= 65 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 4500 }} | }} Theoretical Item Build